zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bunny Affection
At my apartment, we have built a blanket fort It´s a classic couple tradition we just couldn´t resist In its depth, I´m snuggling with the wonderful Officer Wilde You Nick, are the best kind of partner and date anyone can have The fort has lots of lights and very soft pillows We´re in our pajamas and I´ve also brought for you there some blueberries Reclining against my boyfriend, I´ve surrendered myself to your arms Looking at you loving face fills me with dreamy feelings When you were an outcast, I gave you strength to carry on Letting the world see you for what you have always been Our journey had its rough spots and stormy waters Neither of us expected it to turn into something wondrous A bunny loving a fox, to some it might sound unlikely But I´ve never felt like that about anybody else so genuinely Like after winter, sun warms up and awakens the nature That is also what happened to my heart when you and I fell in love As I hear your heart pound, my ears perk up with excitement My nose is twitching too as its very close to your vulpine snout It can feel your scent, so attractive and musky I tell you that you´re so handsome and cuddly As I´m getting for the mood, I´m starting to remove my nightgown Showing my natural feminine appeal as I pull it down In my natural state, I thump my paw and sniff you a bit A typical showing of attraction from a rabbit I get to feel your paws on my bare shoulders Pulling me closer as you call me your lovely bunny princess Funny how you are also so irresistible I shut off the light, it´s time for a moment most private If anybody would get a moment like this with me, you´d be the one I´m delighted to be here with you, as you precious bun bun You tenderly tickle my paw pads Tonight, you´re going to get a series of affectionate kisses I kiss your snout and nuzzle my head against your chest too This is a happy night, for I´m here for you I may be a tough cop, but I too have a gentle, feminine side Now you get to enjoy the full power of that side, my sweet vulpine I feel like I´m in a trance when I experience such bliss Almost falling asleep on your arms You come on to me and wrap your tail around me Licking my face, you whisper on my ear that you find me so delectable My desire and attraction for you are at their peak as my heart is throbbing It´s just the right moment for some sweet canoodling This lady has finally found the man that is the one To a better direction, my path couldn´t have gone Our relationship blossoms with real care and devotion For Mr.Wilde gets to experience some real bunny affection. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Romantic fics